The invention relates to a communication device and method between an audiovisual information playback system and at least one electronic game machine.
In the prior art, an audiovisual information playback system is known, in particular from the European patents EP 786 212, and EP 786 122 filed by the applicant. This system mainly comprises a selection means and a playback means enabling a user to choose a musical selection that will be played back by the system.
Also, electronic game machines based on a microprocessor system are known. These machines have no connection interface and cannot be used as terminals of a playback system, and the jukebox cannot be used for collecting data from the machines.
It is therefore an object of the invention to compensate for the drawbacks of the prior art by proposing a communication device allowing game machines to be used as terminals for the playback system.
This object is achieved by a communication device between an audiovisual information playback system and at least one electronic game machine, each electronic game machine comprising a viewing means, a means for interacting with the user and a means of payment, characterized in that each electronic game machine is connected to the playback system via a network interface and associated LAN and comprises a specific means for handling the means of payment, the viewing means and the interactive means, to enable, at the electronic game machine, the selection and payment of at least one selection stored on the playback system with a view to playback thereof on the playback system, the specific means 22 of managing means of payment and the specific means 21 of managing viewing means and interactive means, being triggered by activation means for the electronic game machine 2.
Another object is that of proposing a communication method allowing game machines to be used as terminals for the playback system.
This second object is achieved by a communication method between an audiovisual information playback system and at least one electronic game machine, each electronic game machine comprising a viewing means, a means for interacting with the user and a means of payment, the playback system being connected to each electronic game machine via a LAN, characterized in that the method comprises:
a step of activating specific management means of an electronic game machine to change the original operating mode of the electronic game machine into a mode implementing the following steps:
a step of setting up a connection between the playback system and the electronic game machine;
a step 303, 304 of transferring graphical dialog screens, from the playback system to the electronic game machine 2, prompting a user to choose a musical selection or to trigger a payment step;
a step 308 of choosing a musical selection;
a step 315 of paying for the chosen selection
a step of playing back, by means of the playback system 1, the selection made.